


A year ago today

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birth, Death of a Spouse, F/M, Fluff, Loss, Love, Love after Loss, Mentions of Cancer, Modern Era, Remarriage, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben finds love again, after the loss of his wife.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	A year ago today

**Author's Note:**

> A year ago today I lost one of the nicest people I have ever known. Alex (@AdamasDriver), I miss you. I miss you every day. You encouraged me to keep writing, to keep making people smile, so I hope this one last fic does just that. This one is especially for you ❤

One year on and Ben’s surprised by his bodies’ reaction.

After losing his wife of 5 years, his body hasn’t shown the least bit of interest in the opposite sex for a year now. In fact, today it’s a year to the day, so to say he’s surprised now is an understatement.

He hadn’t meant to stare. The local library was his favourite place to visit. It’s where he could indulge in his passion of researching the vast solar system – spending hours in the beanbag in the peace and quiet – and best of all, for free.

It started with just a glance. The brunette caught his eye as he settled into his chosen beanbag for the day, the one right in the corner away from the others. He didn’t like distractions when he was reading, but this woman – she was a different kind of distraction - and one he was very much enjoying.

He wasn’t sure his eyes had ever landed on such a beautiful woman. Sure, his late wife Kaydel was beautiful in her own way, but it was her personality that drew Ben to her – she liked all the same things he did and laughed at his lame jokes. And the sex? Well, the sex was really good. It wasn’t amazing, at least he didn’t think so, but it was more than adequate. They made each other happy.

But sadly breast cancer had claimed her life, far too soon, and now Ben was left alone.

He wasn’t alone as such, his family liked to meddle in his life at every opportunity, but he wasn’t in a relationship. In fact he hadn’t even contemplated another relationship - until now.

He finds he can’t look away. Miss brunette sits across the way from him, settled at one of the larger tables, a myriad of books sprawled out in front of her. She’s likely too young for him anyway and if she isn’t in a relationship already well he’d be shocked. Some lucky guy would’ve snapped her up already for sure.

Her pencil taps on her notepad as she bites her lip in thought, whatever she’s reading playing on her mind. Her long legs are crossed and appear tanned, certainly more tanned than his own, every move of her leg moving her short shorts further up her thigh.

Ben takes a deep breath as he feels that familiar stir - the one he hasn’t felt for a year now - the stirring of interest in his fitted jeans. There’s not much room to move down there really, but somehow his cock has found a way. He can’t even remember the last time he had an erection. He hadn’t even felt like pleasuring himself at all with everything that had gone down this past year-

Except for now. _Now_ all of a sudden he has the urge to jerk one off in the bathroom stall, something he hasn't done since school.

Sliding the book lower he attempts to cover the offending tent, praying she doesn’t notice (as if she would). She actually hasn’t looked over once, still too absorbed in her study.

Ben admires that. He never could focus on study, preferring to clown around and doodle on his notepad, anything but pay attention to the teacher at the front of the class. It's probably why he didn’t make it to College, much to his parents’ disgust, but that’s another story entirely.

Suddenly off in his own world, his main concern covering his boner at all costs, he doesn't notice her approaching.

‘Excuse me?‘

The voice is soft and sweet, tentative even, but it startles him.

‘Sorry to bother you, but-‘

When he glances up their eyes meet - then it hits him.

‘ _Rey?_ ’

She smiles and nods her head, teeth sinking into her lip once more. It’s obviously a nervous habit, but it’s completely adorable and he loves it.

‘Ben. I thought it was you’

So she _had_ noticed him.

‘You grew your hair out’

He chuckles. He’d had short hair all through school, Rey in many of his classes early on before she left and he wasn’t sure where she went, but he’d grown it out years ago. Mostly to cover his embarrassingly large ears.

‘Yeah’

‘And grew a beard?’

Facial hair was often easier to leave on than to bother shaving off. He’d just gotten used to being hairy.

‘I like it. Really suits you’

‘Oh, thanks. Are you-‘ He motions to the table and the pen stuck behind her ear. ‘Studying?’

‘Yeah. Trying to get ready for my last exam. One more and I’m done, thank God. I mean, I love my roommate Rose and all, but it’s just easier to study in silence you know?’

He does know. He loves the silence.

‘I hear you. I mean, no roommate, not for me anyway, but I like the quiet here. I can actually concentrate’

Rey nods again, eyeing the cover of the book he’s reading.

‘You’re into Astronomy too? I love that stuff. The stars and everything. Not the star signs, I’m not into that side of it, even though Rose reads me mine every day, but I just love gazing at the night sky’ she rambles and it’s adorable. ‘It’s so interesting, isn't it? Everything that’s out there? Sorry’ she blushes, realising she may be talking too much in a quiet library.

Yet Ben really doesn’t mind at all.

His turn to smile now. ‘No, don’t apologise. I love that stuff too, obviously. I’m a bit of a book nerd, really. I'd happily sit here all day and read’

‘Do you mind?’ She nods to the bean bag nearby, getting his approval before she drags it over to sit down and join him.

Taking a seat her long legs extend and cross at the ankles. Up close Ben can see just how smooth her skin is, legs bare and tan, freckles dotting the surface.

He attempts to swallow his nerves.

Rey was in a few of his classes in junior high. She was the quiet one, the sensible one who knuckled down and studied unlike him. He’d gotten in with the popular crowd, dating all the popular girls, while Rey pretty much kept to herself and her friends.

But now she isn’t Rey the girl from school. Now she’s a _woman_. And a truly beautiful woman at that.

They get to talking about old times, his book soon forgotten, but balancing carefully to cover any potential boners. For now his cock has thankfully settled, but if he keeps eyeing her legs and breasts the way he is then it’s sure to return with force.

Before they know it half an hour has flown by and Rey freaks when she notices the time, mentioning she has a dinner date with friends. As enjoyable as it’s been catching up, Ben understands that she has to go. He really should go and get some dinner sorted himself...

‘Hey, you should come’

He’s standing now, Rey having packed her things into her backpack already. When he turns she’s right - there. Staring down at her, he only now notices the pretty freckles dotting her slender nose.

‘Sorry?’

‘To dinner, you should come. Rose won’t mind. She’ll probably be sucking face with Hux anyway so…sorry. I mean, if you wanted to. You probably have plans already‘

Turns out Rey is even more adorable when she rambles. How he didn't date her at school is beyond him.

Ben doesn’t usually do dinner invites. He prefers to stay home mostly, watching telly or reading, admiring the night sky through his telescope – but something is telling him to take her up on her offer. It feels like fate somehow.

‘Uh, sure. I'd love to’

She seems surprised. ‘Really? Sweet. You can come with me if you want? It’s nowhere fancy, just the local, but the fries are really good and the beer-’

Ben knows he must look like an idiot, the way he’s grinning at her, and by the way she blushes-

‘I do love a good beer’ he winks. She adjusts her backpack and Ben grabs his book to follow her out of the library, glad he’d already checked the book out before he started reading it.

~~~

Rose has a way of sticking her foot in it, obviously. Yelling over the band, Ben can hear every word. He’s perched at the bar waiting for their drinks, having offered to shout the first round.

He'd never gotten on with Hux at school, but catching up after so long it seems those days are forgotten. Surprisingly they have a lot in common, mainly their stuffy parents, but at least it's a topic of conversation.

‘When did Ben Solo get so _hot_?’ Rose asks Rey and Ben can’t help but stifle a smile. He’s tempted to turn around to hopefully catch Rey’s reaction, but instead he pretends he can’t hear a thing.

‘He’s _always_ been hot, Rosie’ Rey yells back. ‘You were just too busy sucking face with Armie to notice’

Ben swallows his nerves, realising now that he’s likely in with a serious chance. Still, he doesn’t even know if she’s single yet, but he plans to find out.

Dinner is delicious and they catch themselves staring at the other at several occasions across the table, Rey blushing each time and pretending it hadn’t happened.

The girls eventually head off to the bathroom before dessert to powder their noses or whatever women do, so Ben makes the most of the opportunity.

‘Rose seems nice. You been together long?’

‘A few years now’ Hux sips his beer, eyeing the band. ‘Thinking I’ll propose soon’

‘Yeah? So she’s the one then?’

‘Definitely’ He turns to Ben now. ‘When you know, you know so they say. And I know’

‘Good for you man. You guys are cute together’

‘Thanks man. How about you? Did you ever settle down or still playing the field?’

Ben ponders his marriage. It wasn’t perfect by any means, but what marriage is?

‘Nah, gave up playing the field. Was married for a few years though’

‘Oh? What happened? She get sick of the Solo charm’ He's teasing, but it’s soon clear he’s said the wrong thing.

Ben stares at his drink, turning the glass mindlessly. 'Passed away a year ago today, actually. Breast cancer’

‘Fuck. Well shit, now I feel like a dickhead. I’m really sorry, I didn't know’

‘All good. Kay was always at me to find someone else. She hated the thought of me being alone, but I’m not really sure I'm ready yet’

‘That’s understandable’

They fall awkwardly silent after that, but when Ben sees the girls returning he knows it’s now or never. He has to ask.

‘What about Rey? She got a husband? Boyfriend?’

‘You’d think so, but no. She’s never really had any serious relationships that I know of, despite Rose trying to set her up with every single guy she knows’

Ben chuckles.

‘You should totally ask her out though. I mean, if you're interested?’

‘What? Really?’

‘Why not?' Hux shrugs. 'Everyone knows she’s had the hots for you forever. Since school, anyway‘

‘Wait…she had the _hots for me_?’

~~~

‘I can’t believe you didn’t know, Ben. I thought everyone knew’

It’s only their third date, but Ben knows that night that he never wants to be apart from Rey again. Falling in love had been quick this time, so quick it completely took him by surprise, but he knew. He just _knew_.

Taking a seat on the pier he offers her his jacket to keep warm as they sit and stare at the night sky. 

‘I used to watch you in the hallways, you know’

‘Stop it’

‘It’s true’

He really had no idea. Too fixed on the popular girls, he supposes, when the woman for him was right under his nose. Still, no regrets. They’d found each other now and that was all that mattered.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t notice. Then again, who knows where we’d be now if I had?’

‘But I for damn sure notice now’

Rey looks up at him and smiles. He leans in for a kiss.

Kissing Rey is unlike any kiss he’s ever had. Usually girls he dates like to pash, frantic and wanting, but Rey? Rey likes a slow and _deep_ kiss, the kind that makes his toes curl.

He’s never felt this way before, even with his late wife. Everything he does with Rey feels new again.

‘Take me back to your place,’ she tells him while almost breathless and he stares at her to make sure she’s saying what he thinks she is.

‘Are you- are you sure?’

She tells him she is, tells him she's sure, but when they make it back to his apartment she reveals something she hasn’t told many people. And something he never would've expected.

‘There is one thing you should know’

‘Mm?’ He can’t stop kissing her. Her neck, collarbone, down, down until she's writhing against him. She’s already undressing and he can’t wait to see her naked, wondering how he got so lucky.

‘I- I’ve never done this before’

Oh.

‘With anyone’

_Oh._

‘But I want to - with you. I want to with you’

She’s panting and he is too and so he doesn’t answer, instead picking her up and carrying her to his bed where he lays her gently down. Even though he’s done this before, he’s never ever felt like _this_. Like _his_ first time all over again.

‘Are you sure you want me to be your first?’ he asks, still kissing her. He can’t stop kissing her. Her top now lies somewhere on the floor, lacey red bra on display.

Ben makes a bold move and kisses her protruding nipple through the fabric and she moans. He lifts his head to stare directly into her eyes. He needs to be absolutely sure she wants him to take her virginity.

‘I need you to be sure, baby’

‘I am’ she groans, practically tugging him down for another kiss, tongue pushing further into his mouth. He’s drowning in her, never wanting this feeling to end. ‘I am sure’

‘You’re beautiful’ he tells her, now sure that he’s the only man she wants. ‘So beautiful. I want you so bad right now’

‘You're beautiful too' she sighs. 'You’re the most gorgeous man I know, Ben’

He pauses his affections and her hands come up to cup his face, fingers tracing the bristling hair there. She seems to like it. A lot.

‘I’ve never wanted any man but you’

He can tell she means it, means every word. He feels awful he’s wasted time, but time has brought them here. Now. _Together_.

And there’s not another minute to waste.

‘Make love to me, Ben. _Please_ ’

~~~

2 years of dating later and he’s down on one knee proposing. Thankfully she says yes, and they marry a few months later in a small and intimate garden ceremony with Rose and Hux their only witnesses.

His parents will probably kill him for not telling them, but he’ll have to deal with that later. Rey has no family to speak of, orphaned at a young age, so she'd always wanted something simple. She wasn’t into fuss and Ben was more than happy to oblige, because he wasn't into fuss either. He never had been.

Not one year later and a daughter arrives. Ben cradles the new life in his arms and he can’t believe how far his life has come – from married and widowed to remarried and now - a _father_.

Sometimes life throws a curve ball you just didn’t see coming and it leads somewhere you never thought you’d be.

Somewhere so much more amazing than you’d ever imagined-

Somewhere you were always destined to be-

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> So friends, the time has come to call time on my fic writing. This year was rough on all of us, but losing dear Alex still cuts deep so it feels fitting this be my last 🥺
> 
> I have a few WIP's I'd like to finish, but that will be it for me. Thankyou to everyone who has supported me, I truly couldn't have done it without you.
> 
> I'll still be around & I'll still be reading. Please, love those around you, be kind & stay safe. 
> 
> Reylo forever ❤ x


End file.
